EWI ECW: Thursday 27th December 2012
Michael Cole: Welcome to the first edition of EWI ECW! What a night we have for you here on the debut edition, I am currentley with Joey Styles Joey Styles: Michael, it feels good to be here and before we even start here on ECW I can feel the hard sitting action which is going to be here tonight WWE Champion CM Punk enters with a microphone "WWE Champion CM Punk: Just to start things off last night I was forced to become ECW General Manager and run this show, I have traveled all the way down from my loveley home in England to just come here and Memphis and assiate with such people like you, the kind of people sitting here tonight in this building becuase you love Extreme Wrestling, and Extreme Wrestling is obviousley what you want because you people just love to see innocent people put their bodies on the line for you cruel people who want to see people get hurt *WWE Champion CM Punk walks down the ramp and into the fans area* you are al here to see people put their bodies on the line? just so you can look at them without a fear in world for them or their life? you people disgust me" A fan looks at WWE Champion CM Punk in anger "Fan: look seriousley blad, jus'get out'ver nd moan bout real wreslin' now get outta m'site asshole" "WWE Champion CM Punk: EXCUSE ME? are you using profanity against me, get out of here becuase it clearley says on the back of your ticket the following 'No Laser Pointers & No Profanity'" WWE Champion CM Punk slaps the fan and walks off "WWE Champion CM Punk: now as I was saying, since I am now the General Manager I am not going to resign and just be a quitter here, I am going to give you Extreme Wrestling so that you can experience the IMPACT of it *he smiles and voice gets louder* next up on ECW we will be featuring Celtic Champion the Irish Captain Chrisma and Rated Peep Superstar! And later tonight we will have 2 huge main events, becuase we will be having 2 #1 contenders match, and the winners of the two matches will face off next week on ECW! In a match for the Vacant ECW Championship Belt there shall be a Fatal Four Way match, with the following compettitors, Nexus, Kyle Smith, WSCOP and David Falcon. And in the other match, the wreslers are Chris Xtreme vs Alberto Del Rio! Match 1: Celtic Champion vs Rated Peep Superstar Match 2: Alton C vs Christopher Black vs Mitko Lieve *Backstage segmant with Chris Xtreme and Kyle Smith* "Chris Xtreme: look we're both good friends here in this company but if we both go and win our matches we will face off next week, and if anything goes, I won't hold back" Kyle Smith shakes his head and gives a slight pathetic laugh "Kyle Smith: Chris, who in the hell said we were friends, I mean like I barely even know you and for future information its not 'IF I WIN' becuase I DEFINATLEY WILL WIN, and when the hell was the last time you won a contenders match hey? c'mon, huh?" Kyle Smith leaves the room leaving Chris Xtreme standing there alone Match 3: Kyle Smith vs Nexus vs Alberto Del Rio vs WSCOP *match to judge who will face off wih the winner of the other match for the title* After the outcome of the match Chris Xtreme comes out and attacks Kyle Smith with a lead pipe and starts to make him bleed, after that, Chris grabs a microphone "Chris Xtreme: Kyle, i didn't deserve that kind of treatment you gave me before the match in the backstage, what a pathetic effort you really gave in your Fatal Four Way, I mean like my grandfather could have done better, and even on his worst day you dumb kid!" Match 4: Alberto Del Rio vs Kyle Smith *the winner of this match will face off with the winner of the previous match next week for the title* please rate this match's card out of 10, thank you *created by WWE Champion CM Punk 'GM of ECW'*